Final Fantasy: In My Eyes
by Mat Rockefeller
Summary: Four holders of light brought together by tragic events must find the path to the once peaceful world they lived in.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 0: General Intro 

Hello reader. This is my first fanfic, based on the great NES classic Final Fantasy. I've always noticed while there seems to be a story, there's no interaction between characters, no backstory, and worse yet, NO CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT! I plan to remedy that in my own crude little way, so let's begin with chapter one!


	2. A Short Intro

Chapter 1: A Short Intro 

It has been almost a year since the death of Chaos. The land has become green once again, and the townspeople are safe as they were before. It was tough bringing down the evil within the Temple of Fiends, but had to be done, as the duty of a Light Warrior. Although lately I'm beginning to regret being a part of the Light Warriors. Indeed, being a legendary hero has its benefits, yet who needs a Light Warrior after the evil's been thwarted?

My name is Estoch. I live in Corneria, always have and always will. Since I was a child I had practiced the art of magic. Of course, I liked being able to heal others, so I thought about becoming a healer, yet I wanted to have some fighting strength, so I yearned to study the black arts. Of course, my parents preached to me that only one way of magic can be learned, and I would have to choose. I guess it was their job to make everything harder for me, being 'parents' afterall. I ignored their nagging, and decided to learn both, becoming the Red Mage I am today.

That's only the beginning however. As I grew more angry with my parents, I left home and visited my uncle Terron. He knew of the trouble my parents had caused me, and asked me to move in. I left for my parents' house to get my things, but upon entering I heard a low voice.

"Give me the crystal," said the voice. "If you resist you will be slain."

I rushed in to see if my parents were unharmed, yet my hopes were struck down. As I gaze at my mother, I see her next to my father, who had been stabbed with a giant blade. I turn my head, and see a demon standing before me, holding a large sword. He looks straight into my eyes, as if he were gazing into my soul.

"Who are you," the demon asked. "What business have you here?"

"I should ask you the same, demon," I replied. "What have you done to my father?"

"Merely 'coaxing' him to give me what I want. Are you standing in my way?"

The demon pointed the large sword at me, keeping the point between my eyes. As I stood to him, my mother stood, and grabbed the nearest blunt object.

"Stay away from my son," she exclaimed. "He's the last thing I have! I won't let you take him from me!"

"What will you do," asked the demon. "Do you plan to strike me down with a table leg?" He began to laugh. "If you really think you can slay me in such ways," he pointed the sword at her, "then try!"

I became enraged by the monster's threats, and without thinking thrusted my palm into the air. "If you must take the life of another," I yelled, "then may it be mine!" A blue glow began to emanate from my hand I held in the air. The air around me became cold, and the glass of the windows began to fog.

"What," asked the demon. "A foolish attempt at magic?" He laughed again. "You humans are so pathetic! Just because magic exists you think you are superior in the art! Fine then, let me have your best spell. Try to stop me!" He began to laugh again. With every laugh my anger grew even more. The air in the house became frigid, grabbing the monster's attention. "An ice spell? Is that all you know?" He laughed even more.

"No," I replied, "it's all I need." The monster seemed a bit stunned with my response, but kept laughing. "See how it feels to die," I exclaimed as I thrusted my hand in his direction. "Ice!"

A frigid cloud rushed in the demon's direction, encasing everything in it's path in solid ice. The demon watched the cloud as it came ever closer. "It seems a bit drafty," he joked, then began to cackle vilely. As the cloud reached him, he stopped laughing. "Hey, this is cold," he said, startled. As the icy cloud enveloped his body, the monster began to yell in pain.

"Stop this ice cloud," he pleaded, "please stop it!"

"Never," I responded. "You've taken my father's life. It's time for retribution."

"No, please," the demon continued, "I'll revive him!"

"How am I to believe you?"

"I have a relic you could use!"

"What's to stop me from killing you then taking the item?"

"Dammit! Just stop the cloud!" The demon began to fall.

"How does death feel now that you are on the receiving end?"

"Shut up damn you! You'll pay for this! Lord Chaos shant be pleased with you!"

"I don't care about Lord Chaos. For all I know he doesn't exist!"

The demon fell to the floor, halfway encased in ice. With his last breath, he muttered, "You shall regret this... human..."

As the monster stopped moving, I moved over to where my mother stood, and my father lie. "Is there any chance I can heal him," I asked my mother.

"No," she sobbed, "his wond is too deep."

"I have to try to help him. He is my father after all." After saying that I held my hand over his wound.

"... son," my father spoke.

"Rest easy father," I responded, "you need not speak now."

"Listen to me, Estoch." He placed his hand at his side. "My time in this realm is over, but the journey shall not be in vain." He reached into a pouch tied to his belt, and pulled his hand out to reveal a small red crystal. "Take this crystal, and protect it with your life, as I have done. It will guide you to the right path."

"Father, please let me try to heal you," I exclaimed in desperation.

"No, it is too late. Take care of your mother for me. See you in the other realm..."

As his head slowly laid to the side, my mother began crying, and so did I. I knew not what the crystal's purpose was, or why demons wanted it. I wanted to find out, for my father's sake, and out of curiosity. I wanted to slay Lord Chaos for what his henchman had done. I stood up, and left, telling my mother, "I'll be home soon. I'm going to ask Uncle Terron about a few things."

~_end chapter 1_~


	3. The Crystal

Chapter 2: The Crystal 

As I left my house for my uncle's, I looked around to see many people crowding around. I can't blame them. They must have heard the disruption, and wondered what it was. "Excuse me," I said, being the only thing I could say and keep my composure. I walked to my uncle's house, trying not to cry as I walk. So much had happened, so many things unanswered; it all confused me. I looked at the crystal I clutched tightly in my hand. How could such a small gem cause so much trouble?

I never had that much trouble walking through town before. I felt uneasy, like someone or something wanted to hurt me. I kept looking around, looking behind me, then I ran. I ran from my thoughts, my fears. I didn't know why I felt that way; all I knew was that I didn't want to stay outside, in the open.

Upon reaching his house, I noticed the door was open. Fearing the worst, I rushed inside. "Uncle," I yelled, hoping for a response. "Uncle, can you hear me?"

"Estoch," he yelled, yet his voice sounded muffled. "I'm in the back room."

I quickly rushed to the back of the house, hoping he was in good health. I ran through the many rooms, stepping around turned over chairs and tables. "Uncle, are you hurt," I yelled out to him.

"I'm not sure," he replied. "I can't see."

"I'll be there shortly Uncle. Please remain strong!" I kept moving until I reached the back room, where I saw my uncle sitting in the corner. I walked closer to him and knelt next to him.

"Estoch," he asked, "is that you?" He held his head high, holding his eyes.

"Uncle, what's wrong with your eyes," I asked him.

"They've been hit." He removed his hands, showing a large wound across both eyes.

"Uncle, who did this to you," I asked him.

"I'm not sure. He took my sight quickly, then asked where your father was."

"Dammit. I know who you speak of."

"I hope you didn't run into him. He seemed angry."

"I did run into him. He was angry." My voice began to trail off.

"What did he want with your father?"

I stood silent for a moment, trying not to cry. "He wanted something of his. A crystal of some sort."

He grabbed my arm, and said, "Please tell me the monster doesn't have the crystal!"

"The crystal is safe with me, Uncle."

"What about your father? How is he?"

My composure broke, and I began to cry. "He's dead..."

Terron sighed. "I knew this day would come," he said. "Estoch, I have a favor to ask of you."

I stopped crying. "Of course Uncle."

He held his hand out. "Please hand me the crystal."

"Yes, Uncle." I held my hand out and placed the crystal in his open hand. "What do you plan to do?"

He clasps his hand over the crystal, and remains still for the longest time. "Ah, yes. This is the one," he said. "It's no wonder demons are after it. It contains great power."

"What is the crystal," I asked him. "What is it about that gem that makes demons want it so badly?"

"This crystal is important. It holds the balance of the planet within it's jewel casing."

"What do you mean, Uncle?"

He points to the other side of the room, to a bookcase. "There is a book on the top shelf of the bookcase. Read this book to answer what questions you may have. Keep it with you to protect it from the evil."

"Uncle, what are you planning?"

"You must leave this town, never to return. That crystal must be protected at all costs."

"Why should I leave, Uncle? I want to fight. I want to avenge my father's death!"

He stood up. "Foolish boy! Do you really think you can fight Chaos all by yourself?"

"You know of Chaos?"

"Indeed, I do. He is unlike any demon you may have faced."

"Then what do you suggest I do? Keep running?"

He paused. "You have a point. You can't run forever. If you truly feel you can fight, then see the King. He should be able to help you."

"Fine, I shall do so. Thank you, Uncle." He handed me the crystal, and I stood up. "I'll summon my mother over."

I left his house, and walked in the direction of the castle, clutching both the book my uncle had given me, and the crystal that everyone seems to want. As I head to the castle I can help but think what I'm getting myself into. I looked to the small gem, then the book. I questioned the whole thing. It was just too odd to fully believe. I began to close in on the castle, so I kept walking until I reached the gate. "Excuse me, I need inside the castle," I told the guard.

"Sorry young one," he said. "The castle is closed to the public for the night."

"It's urgent matters," I said, holding the crystal up for him to see.

"Excuse me. I'll open the gate immediately."

"Thank you." My heart was pounding as hard as it could. I didn't know why I felt so uneasy, nor did I know what was coming. All I knew was that I wanted to avenge my father. I wanted to slay Chaos.

~_end chapter 2_~


	4. Purity's Promise

Chapter 3: Purity's Promise  
  
This year has been very rough and disturbing. With Chaos trying to ruin the world we lived in, it kept my comrades and I very busy. After the evil was vanquished, we were able to return to our homes, and live peacefully. That would be the case, if I had a home to return to. I guess even White Mages have their limits on healing.  
  
My name is Runia, a White Mage from the small town of Forester. Our town was hidden in a forest to the north of Corneria, hidden so that our greatest secrets of magic would never be found by those corrupted by the evil Chaos. The magic we practiced was primarily healing magic, and basic diversionary and assistance spells learned in the Guild, yet some wanted greater powers, and left.  
  
I was the age of seven when I chose my path into purity by joining the Guild. Since then I've been living in the guild house with our guild master Jilia. My parents' house wasn't a far distance away, so they had no objections. I would often visit them to talk and to tell them what I have been learning. I loved my parents with all of my heart, and wished only the best for them.  
  
Ten years after I joined the guild, some of those who left to learn powerful magic had returned to our peaceful town. As always we took precautionary measures to make sure they didn't cause trouble, but they didn't work. On that day I had decided to visit my parents Vincent and Isabelle.  
  
"Mother, Father! Are you here," I asked as I opened their door.  
  
"Runia, welcome," my mother exclaimed as she rose from her chair in front of the window. "How are you my daughter?"  
  
"I am well, and you Mother?"  
  
"I too am well, thank the Almighty." She walked over to the table in the kitchen. "Please come in and relax."  
  
"Thank you Mother." I walked to the table and joined my mother. We talked for some time, about the guild and local happenings. After some time I began to notice my father wasn't home, so I asked my mother about him. "Mother, where is Father at? I've noticed he seems to be out."  
  
"Oh yes," she replied, "He is in town somewhere. Now that you mention it he should be back by now. Would you look for him?"  
  
"Of course. I'll be back soon." I rose from my chair and headed outside. Mother followed me, and told me something before I left.  
  
"Runia, be careful. Rumor has it that there are rogue wizards in town."  
  
"Rogue wizards?"  
  
"Yes. Apparently they are the mages who left town years ago. I wonder what they want."  
  
"I'll be careful, and will return soon." Having said that I left for the town square, thinking Father would be there. As I approached it however I saw Lady Jilia talking to a strange man. I walked over to them and greeted Lady Jilia.  
  
"Good afternoon Lady Jilia," I said, yet she didn't respond. "Lady Jilia?"  
  
"Run Runia," she said. "Run as far as you can."  
  
"What is the trouble?"  
  
"Just run," she exclaimed, pushing me back. She never stopped looking at the strange man. She had an odd expression on her face. I looked to the strange man, but couldn't see his face because of his hood.  
  
"It would be wise to run from here as the lady asked you, young one," the strange man spoke.  
  
"Who are you," I asked him. "What business do you have here?"  
  
"I'll just say that I'm 'enlightening' myself. I want to see what I'm capable of."  
  
I gasped and stepped back in recoil to what I had just heard, and fearfully exclaimed, "You. you are a wizard!"  
  
"You are a smart girl. It's a shame you have to go," he said, looking toward me.  
  
"Run Runia! Run now, " Jilia shouted. I listened to her this time, and ran for my parents' house. The hooded man began to chase after me, but Jilia stopped him. As I ran, I prayed for my father's safety. I arrived at the house, and rushed inside.  
  
"Runia, what is it," Mother asked.  
  
"Mother," I said, "Run. Take some supplies and escape quickly."  
  
"Why? What's going on?"  
  
"There's a rogue wizard in town. You need to leave immediately."  
  
"What about you father?"  
  
"I couldn't find him. I'm sorry. All we can do is pray that he will be safe."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I'll escape too, I just want to make sure you are safe first."  
  
"Fine, I'll gather my things."  
  
"While you do that, I'll help Jilia."  
  
"Runia, you can't," she said, clutching my wrist. "You are no match!"  
  
"I have to try!"  
  
"If you must try, then take this. It will protect you." She took a small jewel that resembled and emerald from her dresser, and gave it to me. "This is a crystal that has been passed down from generations long ago. It has served its possessors well, and perhaps it will protect you from the magic of the wizards."  
  
"Thank you Mother." I placed the crystal in the pouch I kept at my side, hugged my mother, and ran to help Jilia. Upon my arrival, I noticed I was a bit late. Lady Jilia had been greatly injured, and most of the town had been either damaged or destroyed. I ran to Jilia's side, and knelt.  
  
"Lady Jilia," I said, hoping for a response. "Lady Jilia?" I placed my hand on her arm and shook her lightly. "Lady Jilia, please say something!" There was still no response. I began to cry as I stared at my mentor's lifeless body. She was always there for me, through the toughest and most confusing times. She was like a second mother to me.  
  
"It seems your companion was too stubborn for her own good," said a familiar voice. I rose to my feet and spun around quickly to see the hooded figure.  
  
"What have you done to her," I asked, filled with anger.  
  
"I did what I had to," he replied. "She refused to stand out of my way, so I cleared the path."  
  
"You monster. How could you? You think taking the lives of innocent people will make you more powerful?"  
  
"Not at all. This is an order from Chaos."  
  
"Chaos," I gasped. "You don't mean the evil lord Chaos, do you?"  
  
"I do. Now step out of my way or die!"  
  
"I can't let you murder these people. These people are friends of mine, and I won't give them up so easily!"  
  
"Fine then." A dark aura emanated from his left hand. "Bear witness to the ultimate power of Chaos! Nuke!"  
  
A wall of fire burst through the ground behind him, and circled it's way around the city. The houses and trees caught fire quickly, and soon after burned to the ground. I looked in the direction of my parents' home, and rushed in that direction.  
  
"You can't run forever, girl! I'll find you, and you will regret ever standing up to me!"  
  
I ran as fast as I could, but I was too late. The fires had already burnt the house down. I fell to my knees and tears came to my eyes, but I quickly rose to my feet and ran into the forest. Luckily the fires hadn't reached it yet. I kept running wondering who the hooded man was, and why he destroyed our beautiful town. I prayed that my parents escaped safely as I ran to the south, for Corneria. I hoped they could help me in this time of crisis.  
  
~end chapter 3~ 


	5. Scorched Memories

Chapter 4: Scorched Memories  
  
I ran from what remained of my birthplace, my hometown. I ran through the forest, afraid that if I stopped the strange, cloaked figure would find me, and slay me. I could run no longer after so long, however, and stopped to rest. The day passed fast, and night fell upon the forest. As I sat next to a tree, I stared at the crystal my mother gave to me. It glowed eerily as I held it. I questioned the crystal's existence as the night passed. I eventually fell asleep.  
  
The next morning I kept walking through the forest, yet I was tempted to return to Forester to search for some answers. I knew that I should get to Corneria as quickly as I could, but I didn't know if I would ever be able to return to what was my home. I looked back every few moments, yet I knew I could never go back.  
  
As I walked, I felt as if someone was watching me, but as I looked around I couldn't see anything. I began to walk again, but heard something behind me. To see what it was I spun around quickly, but saw nothing. "This is ridiculous," I thought aloud. I tried to continue traveling, yet I heard a voice.  
  
"You shant pass through these woods," said the raspy voice.  
  
I turned to the voices origin, and said, "Who will stop me then?"  
  
"I shall." A forest imp walked into the open from behind a tree. From the look of him I guessed he was a leader of a group of imps.  
  
"What makes you think you can stop me?" I asked him.  
  
He turned to the forest and whistled sharply. Soon after I heard a loud rustling sound, and saw many imps rise from the brush and from behind the trees. I stared at the large number of them, turned around, and ran. I had no intention of starting a fight, but being blasted out of your hometown has strange effects on a person I guess.  
  
I ran until I was out of their view, and hid behind a tree. I came up with a plan to use a Fog spell to escape, but I wasn't sure if it would work. Knowing this, I tried anyway, holding my hands before my chest, chanting the words to cast Fog. Slowly, the forest became filled with thick fog, and I ran to the south. My plan had worked for the most part, yet one imp passed through my escape attempt. It was the imp leader. I stopped running and faced him.  
  
"Such tricks will not work on an imp such as myself," he said as he reached for his knife. "I'll let you live if you give me everything you have."  
  
"I won't obey the orders of a lowly imp," I said.  
  
"Well then," he said, "I'll just have to persuade you." Having said that he lunged at me with his knife. I stepped out of the way, and began chanting a spell. In a flash of light, the imp stopped his attack, and began looking for me frantically. Not even an 'imp such as himself' could see through an Invisi spell. I waited until he left for the more wooded area of the forest before running for Corneria, so he wouldn't hear me.  
  
As I ran, I stopped on top of a hill, and rested for a short time. I stood and began to look around, and a short distance away I saw the giant stone walls of Corneria. I ran to the gates, but was stopped by the guard.  
  
"What business do you have in Corneria, girl?" asked the guard.  
  
"I have urgent matters to warn the King about," I replied.  
  
"What matters are those?"  
  
"Forester has been burned to the ground by a lone rogue mage. I'm one of the only survivors."  
  
"Forgive me," he said. "You may enter." He opened the gates as I rushed in. As I ran for the center of town, a young man wearing a red hat and cape ran past me.  
  
"Excuse me, but do you know where the castle is?" I tried to ask him, but he kept running, with a look of concern on his face. I stared at him, wondering what could be bothering him, but looked to the east to see a large crowd around a small house. Walking up to one of the people there, I asked, "Excuse me, but what happened?"  
  
The man turned to me and replied, "Someone was attacked not long ago."  
  
"Was the young man in the red cape involved in some way? He seems upset."  
  
"Indeed he was. His family was attacked by a large demon."  
  
"Oh my," I gasped. "I'm very sorry. Could you direct me to the castle? I have similar matters to discuss with the king."  
  
"Follow the young man with the red cape. He's headed there now."  
  
"Thank you." I ran after him, hoping I could obtain some information, and perhaps some help. Soon, I arrived at the castle gate, but the guards stopped me.  
  
"Sorry, the castle is off limits until morning," said the guard.  
  
"I have urgent matters to discuss with the king," I said. "Forester has been burnt down by a single mage."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that," he said. "Remember to be courteous to his majesty." Having said that he opened the gate.  
  
"Thank you," I said as I rushed inside.  
  
As I entered, I knew that life was not going to be easy as it had been, and that I would have to find another way to train in the clerical arts. I began to search the castle for the Throne Room, but found instead someone I had longed to see since the fire started. "Father," I whispered as I began to cry tears of joy.  
  
"Runia?" he asked. "Why are you here? Has something happened?"  
  
I ran over and wrapped my arms around him. "Forester has fallen Father," I said. "The town was burned to the ground, and everyone is." My voice trailed off as I began to cry harder.  
  
"What about your mother?" he asked me. "Is your mother well?"  
  
"I don't know, Father. She may be dead."  
  
He was silent for a long time, but then asked, "Did she give you anything?"  
  
"Only this crystal," I replied as I removed my arms from around him and took the crystal from the pouch I kept at my side.  
  
"The time has come. Lord Chaos is coming," he muttered to himself.  
  
"Lord Chaos?"  
  
"Yes, my child. He is the embodiment of all evil that exists in this realm."  
  
"How can such a fiend exist?"  
  
"As long as impurity exists, he exists." He paused for a moment. "Your crystal is important Runia. Keep it safe at all times."  
  
"What is the crystal Father?"  
  
"It is a gem long passed through the generations of our family. Some say it was a gift from the almighty for the purest of the warriors, yet nothing is certain."  
  
"I'll protect it with my life."  
  
"Time is running short. We must have an audience with the king soon." He turned to a guard and asked, "Guard, when may we have an audience with the king?"  
  
"The wait shouldn't be long," he replied, "yet with the things happening outside, who can say?"  
  
As the audience with the king drew near, I felt scared. I had no clue what was happening, or why. I wanted answers, but knew it would be difficult to find them. As I waited I prayed to the Almighty, praying for the safety of all mankind, and the downfall of Chaos. The crystal I kept close puzzled me as well, but I knew that I would learn it's significance at the right moment. All I could do was wait. 


	6. Corneria's Knight

Chapter 5: Corneria's Knight  
  
I've been in many battles, fought in many wars, and always fought as hard as I could to protect Corneria. So is the duty of the Cornerian Knights, the strongest force on the continent. Many a force tried to conquer our town, but we defeated them. Only one force could ever stand up to us, and that was the force of Chaos.  
  
When I was younger, I trained very hard to become that which I am today. The training was quite rigorous, however, as my trainer was very strict. I was to give my all everyday, so that when the time came, I would be a great fighter. Many years passed, and my mother was taken by a harsh illness. The loss really hurt, but the training continued, and with time came strength.  
  
"Arren," he said, "you have trained well, but you still need more practice!"  
  
"Yes I know father," I said, "but when will it be enough? When will I finally be a knight?"  
  
"Silence. You will know when the time comes."  
  
"Yes, father."  
  
The training continued until a neighboring kingdom attacked us. Our forces were matched, and many had died in the raging battle. My father had enlisted me in the Cornerian army, so I was in the front lines. Before I left for battle, however, my father gave me a crystal, and said it would give me good luck. That war was hell, just as those before it. There was something about the enemy however that gave me an odd feeling. The opposing army was somehow different, but I couldn't quite tell what it was. As the battle raged on, the Cornerian Knights against an unknown army, things kept getting stranger. The soldiers' eyes seemed to glow, and the sky became darker. That's when it hit me, that we were fighting demons in disguise.  
  
Our leader, General Archer Mintaro, noticed this as well, and called for a retreat. "Retreat men," he yelled, "for our enemies are not human! Regroup! Regroup!" Most of the soldiers stayed to fight, and many of them lost their lives because of it. "We can't win this way," he continued to shout. "Regroup!" I stayed and watched the onslaught, petrified with fear that I could be sent to the afterlife as well. As I stood there, afraid, I saw a demon soldier running toward me, brandishing a sword engulfed in fire.  
  
"Dammit, no!" I exclaimed as I held up my shield. The demon soldier swung his fiery sword at me, sending my shield flying behind me. As I returned to my senses, I tried to fight him off sword to sword, but I could feel my sword heating up to the point that I had to drop it. I stopped, looking at the demon's eyes. It was the most horrific sight I had seen. Closing my eyes, thinking I was going to die, I heard something like an arrow hit someone. I opened my eyes, and saw the enemy grasping the arrow that had been shot into him as he fell to the ground. I quickly turned around and began to regroup with the others. The white mages of our army began to cast fog spells so we could escape, and we ran back to a safe distance to plan our next attack.  
  
"General Mintaro," I asked, "how can we defeat these demons?"  
  
"That depends on how they became demons," he replied. "If they are undead, we'll have our white and red mages to cast Dia on them. Otherwise we'll need the white mages to cast Protes and the red mages to cast Strike on our troops."  
  
"That can't work General Mintaro," said a fellow soldier. "The enemy soldiers are far stronger than any other army we've faced. We're going to need more than that, especially after losing so many soldiers!"  
  
"Well then, what do you expect us to do?"  
  
He stood silent for a moment, and said, "I understand sir."  
  
"Anyone have an idea about what we can do?"  
  
"Has any of the red mages tried using magic?" another soldier asked.  
  
"Yes," General Mintaro replied, "in fact the mages almost collapsed because they cast as many spells as they knew."  
  
"And no weaknesses were found?"  
  
"There were none. These people seem to be immune to magic."  
  
"People immune to magic?" another exclaimed. "That can't be!"  
  
"That's what we have," General Mintaro stated. "Any other ideas?" Everybody remained silent for a long time, then he said to us with his eyes to the ground, "Then I guess we have no choice but to attack head on." That's when I remembered something my father told me about the crystal I wore around my neck.  
  
"General," I asked, "would you mind to take a look at something?"  
  
"Will it help us win this battle, Arren?" he asked me.  
  
"It may, though I'm not sure if it means anything."  
  
"Then come forth." I approached him, removed the crystal from around my neck and handed it to him. As he held it, his eyes widened, and he began to question me. "How did you obtain this?"  
  
"It is an heirloom of my family. Why do you ask? Can it help our cause?"  
  
"Indeed it can, but I'm going to need you to do something for me."  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"Take this crystal, and keep it with you at all times. Guard it with your life. You'll be going frontline again."  
  
"What?" I exclaimed. "You want us to go back out there?"  
  
"Yes I do, and I want you in lead," he said. "Everyone, we're going back out. Mages, heal when necessary, and cast Invisi on our troops when you can. The rest of you, fight like you've never fought before!"  
  
"Yes sir!" we exclaimed as we ran out to the battlefield. The crystal that my father had given me was more than a gem apparently, but what could it do in this battle? Why did General Mintaro send me as the leader? I hope he knows what he's doing, because this could very well be the end of Corneria. 


End file.
